Captured
by Sunflaash
Summary: What happens when Bakura and Atem wake up to find themselves in a strange environment, kidnapped, and shut off from the world? What does Marik have in mind? This will have yaoi in it. Probably a good amount. If that bothers you, find a different story. :
1. Awakening

Chapter One

It had been an hour since Atem had woken in an unfamiliar room, the only light flooding in being that from the moon outside the window. The pharaoh sat up, rubbing the back of his head with a numb hand. All he could remember was waiting for Yugi to return from his visit to Anzo's house. Atem had been sick of sitting inside and decided some fresh air would be in order. The second he stepped onto the sidewalk, he was faced with a mob of Rare Hunters. After that, everything was a blank.

Atem stood slowly, shaking, and strode to the window. The night was filled with stars and the moon shaped like a crescent. He let a soft sigh escape his lips. Yugi would be worried. He closed his eyes for a moment to picture his aibou's face. His innocent eyes may be filled with tears by now, tears Atem would gladly brandish away with a soft tissue if he were there. Actually…if he were there, there wouldn't BE any tears to brandish away. At least the boy was safe, even if Atem wasn't.

The creaking of a door on the opposite side of the room alerted Atem to company. He ducked down and stared straight forward into the engulfing blackness. A soft thud accompanied by the creak of the door and the soft turn of the lock let him know that there was a new hostage. He also deduced from the sounds that he was, once more, locked inside of the dreaded room.

_If only I could find a light switch…_

The pharaoh edged forward somberly, not wanting to make a sound. No sooner had the thought of giving away his position crossed his mind, he tripped over a heap on the floor, landing face first on top of it. The heap grunted and Atem struggled to get back off.

The heap sat slowly, knocking Atem to the floor.

"Who is that?" The heap asked in a voice thick with confusion. Atem remained silent. "I said, who are you?"

Atem wished the voice were louder than a whisper so he may stand a chance at recognizing it. Two could play at this little game.

"I was here first. Tell me who YOU are." Atem did not phrase his words as a question. He phrased them as a demand.

"No way. I asked first."

"Tell me, sir, are you always so apt to play by the rules?" Atem's ears were met with a mere huff in response. He felt a hand groping for him in the darkness. "Quit it! Don't touch me!" The unidentified man pulled Atem closer, shaking him by the shoulders. Neither of them had noticed their captor step into the room. The light suddenly came on, casting away shadows and blinding them both. Atem rested his eyes on the heap to settle this once and for all. Hostage number two did the same. No one was paying attention to the man in the door.

"Bakura!" Atem cried, shocked at the sight of his longtime rival. Atem found himself smiling at the irony : the thief king had been stolen. The smile on Atem's lips didn't escape the sharp eyes of Bakura.

"What, happy to see me?" Bakura spat with a smirk. Atem's smile faltered.

"Oh, so incredibly happy to see you." The pharaoh muttered, words dripping with sarcasm. The man at the front of the room cleared his throat. Bakura and Atem turned to face him slowly.

"Marik!" They both cried out in alarm, instinctively moving closer to each other.

"Isn't that sweet? You're cuddling." Marik sneered, striding further into the room and taking a seat on a stool not far from the boys on the red-carpeted floor. They stared up at him nervously. "Don't you want to know why I brought you here?" Neither Bakura nor Atem spoke. Marik continued. "I brought you here each for different reasons. Who would like to find out their fate first?" When Marik's ears were met with silence, he fixed his eyes into a cold glare, bestowing it first upon Atem, then upon Bakura. "Bakura…why don't I tell you first? You're here to entertain me. What I say goes. If I ask you to dance, you dance. If I tell you to sing, you'd better sing. If I demand you have sex with me, you get in that bed and take your clothes off!" Bakura's eyes widened. Marik cleared his throat, realizing he'd said too much. "Um…you get the picture…uh…Atem! It's no secret that I despise you. For years and years, my family was forced to watch after your precious tomb. I'm sick of everything being about you. You work for me now. You do what I say. You make our bed, you wash the clothes, you cook the meals, you clean the house. You are my servant. Are we understood, gentlemen?"

Atem shot a glance at Bakura who still appeared shaken by the last comment Marik had for him. Atem snorted back laughter and nodded.

"Yeah, fine. By entertain you, does that mean I get to watch too?" Atem hadn't meant it to sound dirty, but gauging by Marik's evil grin, that's exactly how he took it.

"If you're a good boy, I might consider it." Marik purred. Bakura groaned, lying back on the floor. "I've made up my mind. I have my first task for each of you. Atem, go clean downstairs, and Bakura, why don't you go into the bathroom and put this on." Marik handed the man a bag and watched him and Atem depart to their separate tasks.


	2. Danseur

Chapter Two

Bakura stared at himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely ridiculous. And for another thing, he had absolutely no clue how to get the shoes on. He sat on the edge of the tub and attempted to lace the ribbons around his ankles like he'd seen actual ballerinas do.

_How do they dance in these?_

Finally lacing the pointe shoes, Bakura turned to the mirror and glared daggers at the leotard and tutu. He didn't understand why he had to wear this. What kind of entertainment could this possibly be? Bakura hoped that Marik wouldn't make him try to dance in this. Bakura shuffled to the door, pretending not to see the hair elastic that had been in the bag. There was no way he would lower himself that far. He was thankful there was no makeup in the bag. Or panties. Or a bra. That would really suck.

Walking back into the room with a bit of a waddle, Bakura fixed cold eyes upon Marik who sat upon the bed. Bakura placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you happy? I look like an idiot!" Bakura cried. Marik simply smirked. Atem entered the room at that moment.

"I'm done," he said lifelessly. He rested his eyes on Bakura and burst into hysterical laughter. "Bakura…you look like an imbecile!" Bakura gave him a death glare.

"Shut it, pharaoh!"

"Good boy, Atem. You can sit and watch Bakura entertain me now, if you like." Marik purred, eyes fixed upon his ungraceful ballerina. Atem quickly complied, taking a seat on the stool.

"Can't I take this off now? I mean…I did what you said. I put it on!" Bakura was a little bit nervous about what could possibly happen to him. If Marik thought making him dress up like a ballerina was entertaining, he obviously had a very sick mind. Marik's reply baffled Bakura.

"Did you put on the toe pads that were in the bag? The ones in the box?" He asked, lying back on the bed, arms behind his head.

"Uh…what? The little…pouch like things?"

"Yes, those. Did you put them on?"

"Uh…yes. Why?"

"Plié!" Marik shouted. Bakura jumped and did as the man said, bending his legs at the knee, knees turned outward. Atem was laughing hysterically.

"I don't like this," Bakura huffed. Marik glared at him.

"I didn't ask you if you liked it! Go en pointe!"

This demand puzzled the manly ballerina. "Excuse me?"

"Go. En. Pointe. Go up on your toes."

"Isn't that going to hurt?" Bakura asked nervously.

"Not if you put on the toe pads." Bakura siged and stood on the toes, eyes widening as he struggled for balance. "Don't come down until I tell you to come down, Bakura!" Bakura was whimpering, flailing his arms about for balance. Atem was highly amused.

"Can I stop?" Bakura wailed.

"Come down now." Marik said, nodding. Bakura let out a sigh of relief. "Now do a pirouette." Bakura stared at him blankly. "It's a turn, idiot. Atem! Demonstrate!" Atem glared, but stood and pointed his toe to the side, a perfect second position, arms out to his sides as well. He brought his right leg behind him, left bent in plié. He came up into relevé and brought his other foot into passé at his knee, turning perfectly. Bakura blinked blankly, then attempted the same, falling to the side and landing on the floor, once again the heap he was when he first got here. Marik stood from the bed to stare down at him. He shook his head, a grimace on his face. Atem looked utterly satisfied. Bakura groaned.

"Am I done?"

"You're done. I grow bored with your dancing. Bakura, can you cook?" Marik asked.

"Well…I can if I have a cookbook or something." The man replied, fixing his tutu without thinking. Atem looked once more out the window.

"You're in charge of dinner tonight. Atem, run my bath for me." Marik demanded, walking into his large closet. He returned moments later in a black bathrobe that came to his knees. He found Atem hadn't moved, nor had Bakura. "Bakura! Downstairs! Now! Get cooking."

"Can't I at least put some comfortable clothes on?" Bakura whined.

"No. I like you in that attire. Besides, what if you need to reach into some of the higher cabinets?" Atem laughed at Marik's joke. As soon as Bakura realized he was referring to using the pointe shoes, he glared and stormed out, tripping down the stairs. Marik turned his gaze on Atem. "My bath won't draw itself. Get to it." Atem bit back a snide comment, and retreated to the master bathroom.


	3. Clean

Chapter Three

Atem turned off the water in the steam-filled room. The bubbles were high and scented. He glanced up in time to see Marik slipping off the robe, standing naked before him. Marik looked straight at Atem, eyes unreadable. Atem felt a blush rising in his cheeks and looked away. Marik pulled his lips into a smirk as he dipped a foot into the hot water. Soon enough, his entire body, up to his shoulders, was submerged. Atem turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked. Atem turned to face him once more, trying not to stare at his gorgeous bronze body. Marik raised an eyebrow. "Come. Get in with me." Atem felt his stomach jump nervously. He slid out of his clothes rather clumsily. Marik stared in amusement, checking out his tight little body.

The water was warm around the pharaoh as he climbed in beside his new master. Marik smirked and put an arm around the pharaoh. Atem felt himself shiver at the man's touch. Marik took note of it.

"Does this feel nice to you, Atem?" Marik purred, burying his face in the smaller boy's neck. Despite his better judgement, Atem felt himself leaning into the touch. Atem responded to his words by getting a little bit closer. Of course it felt nice to him. He hadn't ever been held like this. He was usually the one doing the holding. Marik kissed the top of his head, then let his kisses rain down upon his jaw. Atem closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being loved.

_Wait a minute…loved?_

Atem focused on the other Yami for a moment, watching as he slid down his body enough to rest his face in Atem's chest. Atem put his arms around him cautiously. He wasn't sure why this was happening, but it felt nice. Marik broke the silence.

"You understand me better than he does. I can sense it. You respond to my touch. I feel drawn to you, Atem. I feel like not bringing you here would have been a mistake. Do you understand?" Atem nodded at Marik, hypnotized by his beautiful voice. He was alluring to say the least. "Good…" Marik whispered, leaning down to kiss Atem on the lips. The pharaoh couldn't hold back; he let himself go, kissing back with all the desire that had been built up inside of him. It was no secret that Marik was attractive. His beautiful tanned skin seemed to glow, begging to be caressed. That's exactly what Atem did. His captor moaned softly as Atem's lips travled down his neck, down his chest, down his well-defined abs. Atem couldn't stop himself. The kisses began to grow more heated. The two naked men were panting softly now, hands exploring the other's body, loving the sounds the other made. Marik picked Atem up gently, placing him on his lap and sliding three fingers into the mouth of the smaller. Atem sucked obediently, gazing into Marik's eyes as he did so. This caused a smirk to form along Marik's beautiful lips. Pulling the fingers from the mouth of the ex-pharaoh, Marik gently pushed open Atem's legs, searching for his hole. Having found it, he slid the fingers one after the other into the tiny man's tight body. Atem winced, tears filling his eyes at the sudden pain. This didn't last for long. Growing accustomed to the feeling, even beginning to enjoy it, he nuzzled his face into the other man's neck, breathing heavy and uneven. After stretching the former pharaoh out properly, Marik removed his fingers, kissing Atem once more on the lips.

"Are you ready, baby?" Marik asked him softly. Atem panted, nodding. Marik picked him up gently by the hips and slowly lowered him onto his swollen cock. Atem gasped sharply, adjusting to the feeling of having the other man's rather large member intruding his body. Atem let himself adjust before moaning a simple command to the man that was to become his lover.

"Fuck me…"

Marik started to thrust into him, enticing moans and groans from the one on his lap. Atem rode him like his life depended on it. He couldn't repress the screams that escaped his lips.

"MARIK! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! Uh! Oh god…oh baby…oh, MORE!" He was riding up and down on the beautiful Egyptian's lap, fingers twined in the soft blonde hair. This felt more than good. It was amazing. Atem saw stars as Marik's length brushed his sweet spot. Atem pulled on the blonde locks in his hands without meaning to, forcing a loud moan of approval out of the bigger man. Atem's moans and screams were music to Marik's ears.

"You like that baby? You like it when I hit you there?"

"Oh…fuck me there! More baby! More!" He was panting, not used to being submissive. Marik's hand snaked around Atem's neglected cock and began to rub, pumping it for all it was worth. Atem's cries grew louder, his orgasm close at this point. Marik continued jerking him slowly, sinking his teeth into the shoulder of his lover. Atem screamed his name, shooting his cream all over Marik. Marik continued his thrusts into the spent man and soon enough shot his own cum inside his tiny little body. Both were speechless. Both were spent. They clung to each other, panting heavily with satisfaction.

"Hey...hey! Dinner's ready!" Bakura shouted from behind the closed door. Atem could feel a blush rising in his cheeks as he struggled out of the water and into his clothes.

Marik looked up at him from his position in the tub and whispered with a naughty smirk, "be sure to save room for desert, young pharaoh…"


	4. Tender

Chapter Four

After dinner, Marik had permitted Bakura to take a shower and Bakura eagerly did so. The water felt great on his skin and he was more than happy to be rid of that dreadful ballerina costume. Bakura's mind was wandering as he stepped from the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. As Bakura looked up, his brown eyes met lavender ones. He gasped in shock. Marik smirked at him from his perch on top of the sink.

"How was your shower?" Marik asked softly, one leg swinging absently beneath him, just shy of hitting the side of the cabinet each time. Bakura regained his composure and spoke.

"Wonderful, thank you." Bakura generally felt it best not to be kind to anyone, but since this was the man holding him captive, he felt that perhaps kindness wasn't such a bad option. Marik smiled predatorily, taking him in. Bakura watched him nervously.

"You know…I can't say why I didn't notice this earlier…but you're exceptionally beautiful. Do you know that?" Marik stated plainly. Bakura blushed slightly, pulling a pair of boxers on.

"I…I have been told so occasionally, yes."

"Hmm…" Marik said, looking him over once more.

"Yes?"

"Come here, Bakura." Marik commanded.

Bakura approached, not wanting to upset his captor. Marik caught Bakura's chin in his fingers lightly and leaned in, kissing him. Bakura sighed, the feeling of another man's lips on his own entirely alien to him. He couldn't say that it was unpleasant. The pair kissed for a moment and then pulled apart, Marik's hands resting gently on Bakura's pale, damp shoulders. Bakura looked up at him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?"

"That…you…wanted to have sex with me?"

"Did I say that?"

"Not quite in those exact words, but yes, you said that," Bakura stated truthfully.

"Hmm…yes. Not at the moment. I'm satisfied for right now. Well, sexually at least…but I could use a cuddle. Are you interested Bakura?"

"Where's Atem?" Bakura asked softly. Marik sighed.

"I have allowed him to watch television down stairs. Come on, Bakura…I know you want to cuddle with me…" Generally, cuddling was something Bakura simply wouldn't do, no matter what amount of persuasion was applied. This time, however, Bakura complied. He nodded.

"Splendid!" Marik exclaimed, leading Bakura out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he took the towel from Bakura's hair and gently began to dry him off, ringing the excess moisture from his hair with delicate motions. Bakura sighed, laying back and burying under the thick comforter. Marik climbed in beside him and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to the pale one's forehead. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and snuggled up close, face nuzzled into his tan chest.

"Are you happy?" Marik asked quietly once they were settled.

"Pardon?"

"Are you happy, Bakura? Are you happy right now?" Marik asked. Bakura thought this over momentarily.

"I suppose I am."

"Then I suppose you'll be happy here, won't you?"

"I suppose I will." Bakura said uncertainly. He'd stay happy as long as Marik continued to treat him as he was at this moment.

"Then I suppose you'll be happy with _me,_ won't you?" Marik asked slyly.

"I…what are you asking?" Bakura said, positioning himself so that he could look into the lavender eyes.

"It wouldn't be so terrible if you were mine, would it Bakura?" Marik asked, burying his face in the wet locks of white.

"I…I suppose not…" Bakura said finally, voice soft and uneven with confusion.

"Then I suppose that makes you my boyfriend…well, one of them."


End file.
